Blood is thicker than water (rewrite of Dead blood)
by Lone Demonete
Summary: This is a rewrite of my other story dead blood. There is a new tile of vampyre that exists, a more demonic beast, the creation of this beast is due to something unimaginable, this is the story of how three teenagers brought the world to its knees, but will the world survive? Also it has none of the characters from the oringanale series, so it is an AU...*Warning updates at random*
1. Prolouge and Begins

**I just wanted to say this is somewhat a rewrite of my other story "Dead blood". I decided to rewrite it for two reasons, a, I hate how I wrote it before and b, I wanted to change it up a bit, do not hate me for trying, but tell me if you like this version better then the last... So shall we begin?**

-Prologue-

Vampyres, demons, and guardians. These and many more make up the world unknown to humans until now, the first to be exposed were the vampyre, which evolved from the humans. All though there was two kinds in existence than many knew about, the red and blue. There were other whom were less though of. The death walkers. These were creatures unlike any other and barley fit under the title 'Vampyre' they were more demonic and beastly than the others, yet we're accepted. The story of how these creatures came to be is a long journey in and out of it's self, these creatures were not a creation of the past, but more one of the modern time, the story of creation of these creatures involves the other realms, the realms of darkness known as hell to the humans, light know as heaven, living the modern world, dead were souls went to be claimed or reincarnated, unknown the realm which no one dare enters except for its inhabitants which are unknown. Theses creatures are the result of what occurred, the so called prophecy, how a few so called ordinary teenagers changed the world, this is the story of the events which occurred if they managed to save the world or only give it a few more years to live on...

Chapter 1 - Beings (POV- Victoria)

Happiness, that word describes my entire life up until 7 nights ago. That dreaded phone call, the entire moment, that point life as I knew it changed...

"Victoria? Victoria? Are you okay?" my father questioned me snapping me out of my current thoughts.

"THE HELL I AM!"

"Victoria calm down, everything is going to be okay." he words were suppose to comfort me, yet they were filled with empty promises, my mother died last night in a car accident! How is everything suppose to be okay? And the worst part of it all is that the person who t-boned her was my best friend, Demi. The one person who I trusted the most, became a drunk driver, and only gets charges with 'driving impaired causing death' jail time 3 years. I would have been happy if she actually went to jail instead of having 'mommy and daddy' bail her out, man having rich parents must be just fucking great.

"Dad I just need some time to think... I'll be in moms garden if you need me..."

"Take all the time you need. School is ending in a couple of days so I really do not see the point in letting you go anyway."

"Thanks dad..." and with that I walked out to the small gazebo that dad and I built 3 years ago. It was quite small and had a small bench inside, but it's true beauty came form moms magnificent garden sours ding the gazebo as if it were and island. This was the one place mom and I could just sit and talk. To be honest, my mother was more like a close friend that you could tell anything to and they still wouldn't get mad or hurt, and yet she still had her more motherly times, like helping my get ready for my first dance with none other than Ethan, my one and only guy friend, and hopefully in the future... Boyfriend.

Ring! Ring! My cell phone snaps me out of my daze, what is it with people and interrupting my 'me time'. Reluctantly I let it ring through, I honestly didn't want it be anyone's besides mom, calling and saying in her sweet voice 'Hi sweetly, I am so sorry to worry you. The hospital finally let me out and I am as good as new. How about when I get him e we can go to that new fro-yo shop down the street and talk about what you have been up to lately. Also I got us tickets to the black eye peas, ya they are coming to town in August so I got you and I tickets and backstage passes, anyways I will see you when I get home, mom.' That was never going to happen though, she would never call me again, she would never leave the hospital, only to die in it 5 days after the crash, I miss you mom, I really do.

(Line break)

After much needed time to myself, I pull myself off the bench and get back in the small grey house. My grandparents built this house with their own hands, I just wonder what was going on in their heads when they chose the colors for the outside, grey, white and bright red. When I was little I would always call our house the vampire house, the grey and white siding was 'the vampire' and the blood red roof was well... You get the point.

I walked slowly into the bright white kitchen only to find a note on the oven vent fan, 'Victoria. I am so sorry to leave you today, but work was calling. And I scheduled a doctors appointment for you at 2:45 with Doctor J. Straft. I love you sweetie and I will see you at ten. -Dad'. Great, I was alone. Unlike mom, dad never actually connected with me, I always thought of him as a stranger. He never knew me, and never tried but recently it is like he can never get enough of 'bonding time with his little girl" he smothered me beyond belief the first few days, that and the fact that I was in denial, it didn't really bother me, but realization kicked in and I hated daddy daughter time. I glanced down at my watch to check the time (the kitchen clock broke after I tried baking a cake for moms birthday a couple years back, and we never bothered to fix it). Crap, 2:20, I had to get to the doctors now!

I hopped in the old ford F1-50 ( dad loves trucks) and headed to the doctors but on the way I checked my voice mail, 3 new messages. 2 of which were from Demi, and 1 from Ethan. Automatically I delete the two from Demi, everyday she calls at least once and hopes she can apologize, but I will never forgive her. She betrayed the trust which I gave her, one of my closets friend, I will never forgive her. I WILL NEVER EVER FORGIVE HER FOR WHAT SHE DID, EVER! Yet I have not talked to Ethan much since the funeral two days back, he held me in a bear hug as I sobbed upon seeing her lifeless corpse. She looked so beautiful lying there, so peaceful. He bright red locks tossed freely around her pale face and her soft brown eyes hidden behind her eyelids. She wore barley any makeup, for her age she looked quite young, so she only had a bit of eyeshadow and pink lipstick on. Her white dress blended into the cream colored lining of the coffin. I did not cry because of the way she looked, no, I cried at the though of never being able to see her smile again, to feel her warm embrace, how she aided me in my darkest situations, yet Ethan stood by my side and comforted me, but right now I was ignoring him. I listened carefully, 'hey babe, um you have been kind of weird since Monday, I was wondering if you wanted to come over and maybe we could talk or play some Diablo 3? I just got it! And Mark is kind of moving today and I know how you really wanted to play that game, so call me back when you get this and we could set up a time, E'. Awe, even after everything he still was trying to play the role of the supportive best friend, despite the fact he has the biggest crush on Demi, he is still trying to connect to me, maybe after the doctors I'll call him back.

(Line break :)

"Isn't just fucking great?"

"Really? You want to have de- wait. Was that sarcasm?" Ethan asked stupidly.

"Noooo, I just wanted to sound pissed for the hell of it! Of course stupid! That was sarcasm."

"Oh..." Ethan couldn't have looked stupider. Of coarse I was upset, my doctor diagnosed me with sever clinically depression, well no shit, my mom just died, no wonder I am depressed, and now I am on some anti-depressants yet, there is no change in how I feel or act, stupid not working pills.

"Listen, I know that this time is hard for you, but let's try to get your mind off of it, okay?" no answer, "I'll take that as a yes, demon hunter Vivian."

"Vivian..." I whispered softly, "I like it."

"Well no duh, every single game we play, you always choose that name for your avatar, remember when we played COD? Or resident evil 5? God Victoria y-"

"Vivian, it's Vivian." I said with confidence, my old self died along with mom, now was time for the new me to start her life, Vivian. I don't know where I got the name from, all I know is that, I am her, this is the new me, Vivian Camasio.

"Oh..."

"Come on Mr. Big bad barbarian, let's go kill something." Ethan only nodded in response, oh this was going to be a fun night.

(:3 another line break)

I thought that after a month, Demi would give up, but no, she still calls me everyday, always apologizing, I have forgiven her, yet I feel as if things are still awkward between us. There is a part of me which wants to never forgive, to just keep that hatred, and then there is a part of me that just wants to let it go, either way, I still have not made up my mind.

Ring, ring. Ugh this must be her again. I look at the white galaxy phone touch screen, Dad. "Hello?" I as shyly, I still haven't told him about the pills that I am on, I say that the doctor told me that I had a stomach issue. Surprisingly he believe it, I guess when you do not eat for three days people will believe you when you say 'I have stomach issues'. I have been praying that he hasn't found out, I really do not need the questions and the 'I am here for you honey so let's talk this through' act. I have been talking to Ethan and Mark, they are pretty good listeners, so I do not need anyone else.

"Hi honey, how was your day?"

"Okay, Mark came over and we play some *Prop hunt, then he took me to go see Iron man 3."

"Mark, you meen the gay friend of yours?"

"Yes, the only guy you will allow me to have a late night get together with. Speaking of which, Can Mark sleep over tonight?" I heard the sound of his breath hitching. "Don't worry, Marks parents are having issues sand he is tired of getting caught in the middle of it, he just wanted to get away from that for one night, would that be okay?"

"Sure sweetie, but if anything else happens besides sleeping-"

"Dad I am sorry, but Mark is int guys, and I am not a guy so... You do not get to kill anyone."

"Good"

"Bye dad, love you"

"I love you too sweetie pie."

"Mark, he said it was fine! Mark?" I couldn't find him.

(Line break)

Half an hour later I find mark in the attic bathroom huddled into a ball in the corner crying.

"Mark?"

"Ethan...he...he..." Mark sounded scared yet his voice was laced with a hint of sorrow and worry written all over his face.

"Mark? What happened?"

"Ethan... He... He had a..."

"He had a what?"

"A... A stroke"

"What?!"

"His mom called me while you were on the phone an explained to me what happen, she wanted me to tell you, she didn't want to call anyone else besides us."

"Oh My God! We have to get to the hospital now!"

(Line break)

**What do you guys think? Is it better than the first, I wanted to change a few things and make it more interesting, I will not continue Dead blood but this story will follow a similar path, but with more turns and twists, and a new character. Review, Follow and what ever else, thanks.**

**-D**


	2. That look

Chapter 2 – That look

"He had a..." Mark trailed off never meeting my gaze.

"A what, Mark!"

"A stroke..."his voice was filled with sadness, coated in worry, and fear sunk itself inside his voice.

"We have to get the the hospital... Now!"

"No!" Mark shrieked.

"What do you mean No!?"

"Ethan... he is at home... a doctor went to his house, she said something about 'not wanting to move him'"

"Okay then, I'll drive."

"Yes mam."

(line break)

"Ethan? Ethan!" Me and Mark shrieked in unison, we had just gotten to Ethan's house, it was only a ten-fifteen minute drive, but this drive felt like it took hours. We didn't talk throughout the whole ride, all that we could think about was Ethan. Mark was still silently crying, Ethan was like an older brother to him, or at least since his actually older brother, Matt, passed away a couple years back from over dosing on pain killers. Matt was only 16 leaving Mark at age 12, and for a twelve year old Mark handled it pretty well, him and Matt were never close, yet the death still affected his life, and now it was about to happen all over again, i hope he is not dead, or we can at least talk to him one more time, thank him for all he is done.

"Hey guys!" Was that Ethan?! He sounded, alive no better than alive, he sounded healthy, happy, what the hell?

"Ethan!" Mark practically jumped onto Ethan hugging him in a bear hug which should have cracked a few ribs by now.

"Okay, that is enough Mark, you can get off him now."

"Nuh-uh" Mark shouted like a child, I guess in a way he still was, he was only a smart 14 year old and we were 16.

"Come on bud, I don't want to push my luck for the second time today"

"Sorry" Mark mumbled in his ear, still hugging him.

"I mean it!"

"Okay" Mark loosened his death grip, and Ethan sighed at the sudden freedom.

"Ethan..." I whispered trying to get his attention.

"Vicky!"

"Wrong answer!" I exclaimed, you think after a week or so, he would get used to the new name, "Try again." I added.

"Right, Vivian..."

"Good to see the stroke didn't affect your memory."

"Ya, actually the stroke didn't affect anything, he said I was in amazing condition for someone my age whom just had a stroke."

"What?!"

"He said if my heart wasn't beating the way it had or my head hurting the way it had, he would have thought nothing of it..."

"But how?"

"I honestly have no idea, I only know that I am one of the lucky bastards..." his face was plastered with a smirk, he knew something, it was that face he made in first grade when he stole the answers to Ms. Sherks spelling test, after that he changed his ways, up until grade 1 he was the most unruly, evilest, demon child. Then after grade one, he was the cleanest angel child you could meet. I don't know what they did to him, and I never gave it much thought, but all I know is that I have never seen that look again... until now.

"So... what are you hid-" I felt a strong pair of arms suddenly wrap them selves around my waist and pull me into a warm broad chest.

"You shall find out later, but right know just let me hold you, like this." he buried his face into my hair and I nuzzled into his chest hoping this moment would last longer...

"Ethan?"

"Yes Mark?"

"I was wondering... Is Lucius home?"

"Ya he is upstairs in his room, waiting for you..." You see, Lucius is Ethan's little brother, and him and Mark were kind of together.

"Thanks." Mark said just before he ran to the stairs, taking them two at a time.

"Now since that situation has been taken care of, you want to stay over?"

"What! Why?" I said blushing.

"Well, just incase..."

"Fine, but Mark is planing to stay over..."

"I am pretty sure he'll fine sleeping here beside his boyfriend will be much more enjoyable..."

"But there is no where fro me to sleep..."

"There is... in my bed..."

"Um... Ethan." I said blushing my face off.

"Don't worry, nothing will happen, I just want You beside Me. You could make sure that my heart rte stays level and that my breath is as well."

"Sure... but only for the sake of your health."

"Good." he said picking me up and throwing me over his shoulder to carry me upstairs to his bedroom.

(line break)

To my surprise, Ethan stayed true to his word, nothing happened. He got in the bed first and after a good half hour of convincing me it would be okay, I crawled into the queen size bed covered in deep blue sheets. After a while i became less tense and he saw an opportunity to cuddle, he held me close in his arm, almost as if he didn't I would die, or lose him. And finally, I drifted off into sleep, my head nuzzled into his neck and his face buried into my curly bright red hair, and that night, I got the best sleep I had in a while.

(line break)

This morning the house was filled with complete and utter shock. Ethan, Lucius, Mark and I were okay, but his mother was not. We found Mary (Ethans mother), on the kitchen floor. A butcher knife was stabbed into her multiple times, three times in the chest, her throat was sliced, and lungs pierced judging by the blood which seeped out of her mouth. It was a horrific sight, the murder did not kill her the quick and painless way, she look to be in extreme agony. The worst part of it all is while Mark an I were on the verge of tears, Ethan and Lucius seemed to be fine. The faces had a lack of emotions only the slightest hint of regret was recognizable along with a slight apologetic look. It was almost as if they knew this was going to happen, and they were apologizing for not saving her.

"Ethan... are you okay?" I questioned him more for the look on his face and less of the situation.

"I...I am fine..." He mumbled back hastily.

"Lucius?" there was no response except for a small mumble which was barley audible to me. 'I am sorry mother... it's all our fault... but-' the rest i couldn't make out.

"Hey it was not your fault, it was no ones except for the murder, now come on, lets call the police." I say reassuringly. But not before i spot the smirk on Ethan's face, the same as last night, and the atmosphere changed in the room. Mark clung to Lucius like glue, and I started to lose consciousness, the last thing I remember is being caught by Ethan and pulling into his chest and barley making out the words 'You really do not know anything... I just thought your mother would have t-' then everything went black...

(line break)

**Well, what do you guys think of chapter 2? do you like the flow of this new story, or hate it? If you have and suggestions please let me know. Thank you for reviewing/favourite-ting/ following. I love you guys!**

**-D**


End file.
